Everyone Loves Chris
by Exzknight
Summary: Chris Mclean finds himself forced to wear a Maid Outfit to increase the ratings because of this fact, he notices his contestants were getting to 'weird' by being too flirty for his tastes that he caught running for his life. To protect his money, his looks and his fame. Chris Mclean was NOT going to let these kids catch him! R-18; One-Shot Story; For the one hot host of the series.


**Everybody Loves Chris**

 _Total Drama Series; Starring: Chris Mclean (one-shot)  
_

 ** _WARNING: SLASH INCLUDED_**

Just like any other day, Chris Mclean the host of the infamous series of Total Drama is usually excited when he wakes in the morning to start his demented challenges he gives to his contestants. Unfortunately, today, he was having a major hiccup that he did not want to face.

"Disgusting coffee." He quoted as he spat the bitter taste that was left on his tongue as he sat on the bed where he waken up too.

In his 'very large' cottage, Chris Mclean was a man of beauty, fame, anything you can come up with. You can say, he was spoiled when it comes to becoming an award winning host to competitions like Total Drama Island and so fore for many years. Despite his age; Chris was well fitted and has teeth that is shinier than the color white as he IS the Star of the show.

Chris hiccupped before he found a velvet package that had violet ribbons with a greeting card that he did not expect lying on his counter in front of his favorite large mirror. "How odd, usually I don't get gifts." Chris sarcastically reasoned with himself as he picked up the card.

Getting fan mail is one of the major perks for being famous and Chris was loving it every minute. He could care less when everyone thought of him as some sadist sicko, but many saw him being famous because of that. Amused, he opened the card to read the letter that was directed to him.

 _Dear, Chris Mclean_

As our most favorite person in the world. We have decided as your producers to make today's challenge for you and picked out an outfit for the event. Please consider this gift and we hope you will wear it for today's episode and do not forget; It's for the ratings!

 _With Love,  
Your Producers._

The older fitted man didn't know what to say whether he felt the compliment that the producers help him out or insulted when they did help make up the today's challenge without asking him but when it comes to ratings; that was Chris's favorite word. So he let it go and unwrap the mysterious package.

Hoping he would be wearing the latest trends of the season, but instead he could not believe it. His eyes widen to the pink and white frilly on the shoulders and what it looks like it was a maid style outfit with an apron. With an APRON! His mouth widens and quickly shut it as he was completely stun what the producers wanted to do.

"This would be a good better fit for Lindsay.. but." His mind stop, of course he had the hots for the blind, but Chris was no pedophile as he reminded himself; he can look but don't touch or else his hosting career is over then his fame, his money would go bye-bye. "This is just wrong!" He started to feel angry. "Nope, no way, not now."  
Suddenly a call rang through from his pocket; by habit he sighs and picks up his cell phone and answered.

"Hello."

Words mumbled through his ear which made his face frown.

"You got to be kidding me.." Chris responded.

More words went through as it gotten a little louder.

"Fine, fine. I'll wear it! But I want my new hot tub tomorrow if that's the case." The host grumbled as the other line rattled his cell as Chris listens without cursing. "Yes, I know. You own me. Also, when did you install cameras in my private bedroom!?"

The phone responded back and his face drop in annoyance.

With a sudden click, he knew it was all over for him as he picked up the maid outfit. "I knew it was going to be a bad day." He replied as Chris got himself ready for today's challenge.

The contestants were surprisingly patience for Chris as they dawdled among the beach side. With lawn chairs set and some catching, some rays, they are probably using every opportunity to relax and enjoy the bright sun and the landscape before Chris send them to one of his sicking events, he comes up with while he runs this competition.

"Where is Chris? Honestly! We didn't even have breakfast yet!" Heather complained.

"We should consider ourselves lucky to have even had breakfast at this place." Noah explained as Heather gave him a dagger glare.

"Relax amigos, I'm sure once Chris shows up. We will have the time of our lives." Alejandro inputted as he winked at Heather who huffed.

"Good morning campers."

Of course everyone looked some had dropped jaws, some even intended to whistle and this made Chris nervous.

"Chris, what on earth happened to you?" Courtney replied as she noticed Duncan was blushing, but covered his mouth to spare the embarrassment.

"If you ask me, Chris. Looks absolutely stunning." Gwen inputted.

The host felt humiliated in the maid outfit that his producers had given him. Not only it was pink, but frilly with a boot? Chris even had a headpiece, he wore on top of his in-styled hair.

"Ok! Moving on now." Chris decided to protest as he grabs out his cue card. "Now for today's challenge.."

"How about we take you out of those clothes?" Topher suddenly appeared behind Chris with his hands on his shoulders.

"I beg your pardon?!" Chris became scarred and aware.

"Better yet!" Duncan came up behind Chris and pushing Topher away. Being the bad boy, Duncan always wanted to do this. He flipped Chris's bottom piece dress. With more frilly and yet with a pink panties to go with it. Chris screamed.

"Duncan; what in the!" As the host tried to hold down his dress to prevent anyone else seeing, but it was all too late for the contestants as they saw everything so they decided teasing Chris was their challenge.

Some of the girls giggled and the majorly couldn't help but blush as if an enchanted spell came over them.

"First one to catch sexy Chris, wins today's challenge!" Said one of the contestants that came from the crowd.

Everyone hop to it and this drove Chris into a panic. Running off, sadly within heels, Chris picked up his dress and ran for his life depended on it. So what that everyone suddenly had a change a heart of Chris but this... He wasn't expecting a rabid herd of them wanting to have a piece out of him; like literally.

"It must be this stupid Cosplay dress!" Chris panted as he ends up in a corner with two mobile trailers blocking his way.

"Chrisy-poo~" Chris gulp as that sounds like over obsessive Sierra but instead it was his favorite contestant. Young hot Lindsay.

"Ah, Lindsay; it's just you. Thank god." Chris blushed in embarrassment; he knew he always had the hots for Lindsay but for her being only eighteen; Chris shouldn't be advancing on her unless he enjoyed being a pedophile that he is. 'No.' He shook his head as he remembered his career will be stake if he done anything that sinful. But that doesn't stop the young contestants that suddenly appear before him.

"Good job, Lindsay! You found him!" Justin recalls as the boys were whooped.

"Found who?" As that side of Lindsay started to kaput.

"I call first dibs." Duncan mentioned as Harold shoved his hand in Duncan's face.

"Hell no, man. He's mine."

"I'm the hottest one here, so the hot guys gets with hot guys." Justin pointed out.

"Are you stupid?" Heather replied. "Chris is definitely mine."

Yep, something must have happened if Heather was speaking like that and this scared Chris with the result. 'It's definitely the dress.." As Chris tried to clue in with the mysterious trance, he noticed on his contestants. 'Maybe if I strip, then?' As he started to pull down the puffy shoulders.

Suddenly Chris felt like he was raised up into the sky until he noticed a tall and brute dark man had taken him in his arms. "Chef!" He replied as he couldn't help but feel relieved.

"Back off you vultures! Chris will be spending his first time with me tonight."

Chris became white. What.

"First time, do you mean that he never had been.." Gwen blush furiously as Beth pointed out something unbelievable.

"Seriously? Come on, I had my first time right after before the second season started!" The not so braced girl replied.

"Who cares, I should be the one boning him." Geoff spoke up.

"Don't you mean, we?" Bridgette recalls as Geoff thought he was cloud nine when his girlfriend said that.

Chris panicked as he couldn't take this anymore. "Let me go!" He struggled in Chef's huge arms.

As Chef decided to take a run for it and the crowd goes wild; chasing Chef and their most fabulous host. Chris couldn't understand it, what's gotten into them?! Now they were thinking about boning him?!

The girls would be fine, but that's against the rules! Worse yet; against the LAW! He ain't no pedophile and he is not going to ruin his career because of a bunch of horny teenagers wanted a piece of him. Or the fact that Chef who is around his age, Chris still didn't like the fact; he would be poked by a man regardless.

If it's not the Cosplay he wearing, what was it?!

Owen suddenly burped loudly and mentioned about the marshmallows they ate at the elimination section. 'The marshmallows? The food!?' Chris thought as Chef finally set Chris down as the big Chef tried to scare away his competitors with a paintball gun, he picked up a while ago.

"One more step! And you'll all going to get it!" Chef cried out as he started to shoot out the paintball at everyone.

Chris used this time to escape only to find himself stepping into a muddy puddle. Ruining his pink maid dress, Chris could care less while he was on all four until Topher towering him.

"I never knew you were so dirty, Chris." He made a pun as Chris quickly got up and take another around of escaping the crazy crowd. One thing for sure, Chris swore to an oath that he'll never let Topher have him first.

He just hated that guy!

As if dropping in the mud wasn't enough, DJ accidentally trips Chris as the unfortunate host fell in a kiddie tub of clear water. Soak to the bone and his beautiful hair plastered on his face. DJ notices his mistake.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Chris!" He recalls as he helps Chris up.

"What, what! DJ? Why aren't chasing me like everyone else?"

"To chase you? Chris? I thought the challenge was to make love with you." Chris gasped as it was too late, Dj managed to pull on the back of his shirt and pulled him in his arms. "Now, I like to take it slow so.."

"No!" Chris cried as Dj tried to swoop in with a kiss, but crazy Lizzy smashed a chair over Dj's head. Out cold, Chris was seriously considering quitting this job.

"Lizzy, my girl. You wouldn't hurt me, right?"

"Hurt you?! That's funny Chris!" Lizzy giggled.

As that distracted her, Chris ran again, only to be scooped up by Jasmine and Shawn was running along side with her.

"Everyone is a zombie, I tell you!" Shawn explained as the tall Australian gal carried Chris over her shoulder.

"Let's get up in the trees, Shawn!"

"On it!" Shawn mentioned as he started to climb first and Jasmine followed with the dizzy host.

He groaned as this much more exciting than his routine challenges. "Where am AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Chris freaked as he realized he was in the trees with two of his contestants. Great tree climbers, Chris couldn't help feeling he was going to fire all his cameraman for not rescuing him from his contestants.

"Hey babe, don't you worry, Justin sweetie is here in case that you fall." Justin call out from the ground below as Chris couldn't feel anymore sicker.

"There, you go cutie. You are safe with us." Jasmine announced as she crawled over the frighten host as they sat on the strong branch with Shawn at Chris's other side.

"Ok! This is getting overwhelming for a host you know!"

"Hey! I can see up his skirt from here." Noah pointed.

As the embarrassed host tried his best to cover his bottoms. "I'm so done!" He cried.

"Don't worry, Chris. I don't bite." Jasmine announced.

"I hope you don't bite, if you did; I would have taken you down!" Said Shawn.

"Now why would you assume that?!" Jasmine scowled at him.

"Zombies bite, Jasmine!"

"Oh brother." Chris face palmed.

Jasmine then yelled. "Watch out!"

Chris looked and didn't expect it at all, long lost Ezekiel; who has been skin conditioned, has major loss of hair. The Gollum Ezekiel came from the trees, swinging from the vines, he captured the damsel Chris out of the trees and ran into a high cliff cave; which he currently resigns due to the past incidents and takes Chris into his domain.

"No, stop it! Let me go!" Chris plea as disgusting Ezekiel toss him on a stray mattress. Laying there, Chris found himself that his legs were spread apart, he was still soaked from Dj's 'wet' trip and he felt his costume sticking to his skin. Luckily he has lost all the mud from his unexpected 'bath' but Chris Mclean felt absolutely vulnerable, especially as Ezekiel tied ropes to his wrists and pulled them over his head and tied them to the wooden peg coming from the ground. "Ezekiel, hey! Don't you remember me? I'm your loving Chris Mclean!" Chris was totally in the smokes as he tried everything to convince Ezekiel, he was no threat, but when it came to it, Ezekiel wanted more than that.

With a growl there and here. Ezekiel placed his hand on one of Chris's knees.

"No, you can't do this! I can call a lawsuit!" Chris cried as he realized the outfit, he was quite easy access to his privates...

He stuttered in fright as Ezekiel drew closer who only got be pushed out of the way, the host was relief and hoped to reward his hero who had saved him from Ezekiel. With well kept hair, his hero.. Chris couldn't hold up his smile anymore.

"Well hello, there darling Chris."

"Topher..." Chris gasped as his hero, Topher replaced himself in Ezekiel's position as the 'giver'. "Topher, baby!" Chris tried to be nice, but Topher shook his head. Not believing a word as Topher kneed down and reached under Chris's skirt. "Please don't.." He stuttered as Topher purposely touched the hardest part which made Chris gasp.

"It's okay, I'll be 'rough' with you, Chris." Topher replied as he started to massage him which harden his host's member.

"Stop, no..." Chris was gasping every so often, he started to sweat. 'My career!' He thought.

"It's okay, Chris. I'll take care of you and your career from now on." Topher explained as he stopped playing with the older man's private as he climbed over him; hoping he can give him a kiss. Chris hissed as he turned away perfectly where Topher was flustered, but landed a kiss on his rugged left cheek. "Oh Chris, honey... I waited so long for this moment."

The host was scared, he knew he had fans, but this takes a whole new level then Sierra ever has. "I rather be doing this to a girl!" Chris shouts out as Topher was hurt.

"I'm hurt, Chris." He said. "Besides, no girl deserves you better than me."

"Then, I rather be someone who's older!" Chris shouted as Topher muffled his mouth.

"Shut up, let me do you then you can decide, my love." Topher replied as he gently pulled on the host's shoulder garment. His cries were silenced and there was nothing else he can do but accept the fact that a teenager is going to do him..

"Mike?" Topher answered confusedly then Chris heard a smack.

Slightly dizzy, Chris focused to see good old Mike as his next rescue and with heavy hope, Mike help the host out of the ropes. "Thank you; Mike." He replied as he massaged his redden wrists, but oddly Mike winked at him.

"It's actually Mal, you know."

The host's eyes widen. "No way." He gasped as Mal jumped him and with a knife, Chris screamed.

"That's it! Scream it out!" Mal laughed.

"Why did you release me in the first place?" Chris focused as Mal giggled.

"It's funnier when your victim's struggle." The crazed boy said as he left the knife near Chris' cheek.

"Ok, fine, you can have the million dollar reward.." Chris tried to reason.

"Naw, that's would be too easy." Mal explained as he draws his knife at Chris' chest. "One cut should do the trick."

"Wait, you are going to kill me?!"

"That would be too easy." Mal said as he gently cut down the middle of his victim's Cosplay. It wasn't as bad as Chris has thought but recalling what could happen if he was naked, Chris couldn't help but turn red. "Don't worry, sweetie. I'll take care of you slow."

As he cut a little slit showing the host's manly muscles. "Not much of a girl's but you'll do." Mal continued as he slipped his hand around his chest and pull apart the dress. Chris cried as Mal suddenly licked his lip and dived onto the host's nipple. Overlapping with his saliva, Chris whined as he shoved his hands into Mal's head.

"Stop it! Stop it!" Chris hollered, then he remember Mal was holding a dangerous weapon in hand and this made him to relax a bit.

"That's it, Chris. Hold that expression right there." Mal cooed as he continued to molest the poor host gently.

As Mal didn't expect Topher to wake up so early. "Chris is mine! You asshole!' Topher jumped onto Mal's back. As the two boys wrestled, Chris tries to escape, turning around on his knees, Chris moved, but Mal wouldn't let him as he pulled on Chris' dress which resulted his hand gripped his dress to his leg to his crotch. Chris gasped very loudly that time and this aroused the younger men.

"Dang, that's hot." Mal laughed as Topher was still latched onto his neck.

Topher was amused, but angry as Mal continued to hold on to Chris. The two fought as Chris was helplessly caught in the middle. Again with a stroke a luck, Duncan and Alejandro appeared, Duncan jumped in to the mangy duo as Alejandro got Chris out of the pile.

"Are you okay?" Alejandro asked the host, who was out of sorts.

"Too much, excitement, I think.." Chris recalls as he felt like passing out.

"Don't worry, we'll get you out of here." Alejandro said to him as Chris had indeed fallen into his arms out like a light.

Chris.

Chris!

CHRIS!

The host groaned and woke up with his head finally clear out of his mind. "Where... where am I?" He recalls as he looked around and realized he was soaked down from his chest. "I'm in my hot tub?" Chris replied in a surprise. "Was it a dream?" He told himself as he looked around if anyone else was around, perhaps it was indeed a dream or better yet to call it a nightmare..

"Hola, Chris." Oops, he spoke too soon, as Chris looked at the other end of the hot tub. Alejandro was there and he was coming close and friendlier than usual.

"It's just you Alejandro."

"Of course, don't you remember the first time, we bathed together in a hot tub? I thought this would make a memorable moment for you."

Chris blushed as he recalled that, the host actually didn't mind his company, Alejandro was quite the looker if he ever compare it to Justin. "Yeah. I do remember so.."

Alejandro pulled his arms around the shorter man.

"So, I was wondering you and me? Let's do a theme under the sea?"

"Don't you mean under the hot water?" Chris cringed as tried to escape, but Alejandro had an iron grip, he never knew. "Please release me, I'm done with this joke, I don't even have the stupid dress on anyway!" Chris groaned as he realized he was fully nude bottom to the top with the exception of his necklace which Alejandro pulled on.

"It's okay, I don't mind doing it with you, Chris."

"What's gotten into, you, kids?" Chris gasped as Alejandro grabbed his bottom.

"Just accept that everyone loves you, Chris." Alejandro explained as he pulls Chris's chin in his direction. Landing a heavy kiss on his lips, Chris blushes furiously luckily it wasn't his first kiss but still! A teenager! man! A male teenager is doing this sort of thing with him!

In his next surprise, they got separated from their kiss and their touch. "Mind if I join in?"

"Duncan!" Chris replied as Duncan placed his hand behind Chris' neck and pulled him in. Replacing Alejandro's kiss to Duncan's. Duncan was definitely rougher and this time, Chris gotten a boy's tongue inside his mouth. Moist and sweet, Chris experienced a bump of Duncan's tongue piercing. Letting go as the bad boy gave Chris a breather. The host was completely flustered.

"We made a deal, Duncan." Alejandro explained.

"Yea; that we both share the glory." Duncan indicated. "You can have him on the front and I can have him in the back."

Chris blinked as Duncan came behind him with water bubbling before them. Alejandro turns down the heat where the water started to settle. "No, stop." Chris started to panic. "The water will get in!" As both of his competitors smiled.

"That's not the only thing you should be worried about." Alejandro noted.

"You'll be getting more than just water." Duncan added as he slipped his hands onto the host's fine bottom. Lifting his legs in front of Alejandro which became spread out. Chris crept a 'Eek'.

Alejandro drew closer, holding his own hard member against the host's. "It will feel good, I promise you; Chris Mcean."

"If you do this, you both will be out of the competition!"

"Who cares about the million bucks; it's you that we want to torment." Duncan explained.

"What?"

"You are quite the sadist prick maybe it's our turn, don't you think?" Alejandro said as he slipped his tip at the surface of the hostage's cavern. "One push is all, it's all we need.."

Slam the doors went wide open at it hit the other side of the wall, the trio was surprised to see a bunch of feminine beings coming through without constant.

"DUNCAN!" Courtney shouted.

"Oh shit!"

"ALEJANDRO!" said another female.

"It's Heather!"

The two boys screamed as the two females slammed clipboards above their heads rescuing Chris in the process. Both Alejandro and Duncan got out of the tub and ran off naked by the fury of their 'girlfriends' meanwhile, Chris was pulled out from the sullen tub and was covered by a towel.

"Gwen? Leshawna?" He asked as both of them were nicer to him than wanting to rape him but with all the hugging, Chris couldn't help but be cautious. At least they were girls, he thought.

They were more fan-girls than he thought, on his bed in his master bedroom. Relaxing, he was served by the every girl's whim. Cherries, a glass of wine, you can name it. This was what it was like being famous. Chris quoted as he reminded himself that this business wasn't that bad.

Fans love him, some may try to rape him but who cares, he is getting the time of his life right at this moment, especially if the sex-driven boys were getting tamed outside.

"Chris Mclean!" But of course, all happy endings had to stop somewhere. Gwen and Leshawna came around the bedside, protecting the protagonist host.

"Trent?!" Gwen gasped.

"I came back just for you Gwen." The musician noted.

"Liar! You call out Chris earlier!"

As Trent grabbed out his sweet guitar started to a sing a song. "Only because I think; you two don't deserve him as much as I do~"

"That's it! Let's get him Gwen!" Leshawna growled as Gwen followed. The two girls chased Trent, who led them far off from Chris.

"Weird..." He responded as he took another sip of his wine before he considered of locking the door. As he came across it, he locked it with a key, he kept in his drawers. "There; no else will be harassing me for awhile." As he tosses the key to the side without thinking. "The day is almost over perhaps those spellbound kids will snap out of it." Chris explained as he headed for his bed.

"You sure that you believe that, Chris?"

He gulped as he wasn't alone as he felt a pair of hands on his nude chest from behind considering he was still in his towel that covered his bottoms. "Top... Topher?" He shrieked as turned around.

"Hello, darling." As Topher nipped the older man's back.

"Hey, that hurts!" Chris whined as Topher turned him around.

"Have sex with me once, Chris and I'll never harass you ever again."

"Yeah, right!" As the host's sarcasm hit as Chris struggled.

"Don't be like that." Topher cooed him as Chris started to feel dizzy.

"What... is going on...?" Chris claimed as he was feeling light headed. "It can't be the wine.. I don't get drunk with the wine.."

"Unless it's been messed with." Topher added.

"You drugged me?!" Chris reclaimed.

"You accepted the wine all by yourself, I did it earlier if you ever wanted to go back to your room. Besides, how else am I going to get you to relax.."

"Never..!" Chris gasped in shock as Topher removed the towel away from him.

"Finally, you and I alone and bed right there." As Topher settled him down.

*********************************WARNING MAJOR R-18+**********************************

"Topher.." Chris panted as the younger boy sucked him off. The strokes were amazing and this excited the host as he couldn't stand it anymore. "If you do that, I'll..."

"It's okay," Topher panted as he let his lips off of him. Spreading his legs a little more, as Chris was spread across the bed, Topher smiled as he got his member ready.

"Did you ever gotten topped?" Topher explained as Chris shook his head. "That's good to hear, I'll be your first."

Now it sounds like they were high school 'lovers' and Chris didn't want to commit that at all. His career, his money, his fame! It could be all gone after this happens.

With a sudden push, Chris screamed. "Stop... No!" He hassled up a fight, but Topher held him down.

"It's okay.. I got you." As he was sounding more nicer. "Just bear with me."

As half of his member was out, Topher gently pushed his entire thing inside of him where Chris grunted as his legs were high above him. It was all about the position that Topher put him in that gotten the host excited.

"Please let me go.." Chris plea as Topher kissed him.

Gently and softly, Chris started to follow the his flow. Turned on his side, Topher gave in a couple of thrusts that made Chris happier as he was actually feeling the pleasure behind all this guilt.

"My job.." Chris called out as Topher kissed him again, only this time on his cheek.

"Like I said earlier, I'll take care of you and your job." Topher said. "We can do a duo hosting if you want."

"This isn't right!" Chris gasped as Topher lifted him, stronger than he looks. Topher had Chris's back on his sweater chest and Chris saw himself in a mirror where Topher had carried him too.

"Look at you, beautiful in every way." Legs lifted by the younger male hands, Chris saw his reddened face and below the attacker's weapon thrusting in his hole.

"No..." Chris gasped as Topher dropped one of his legs, turn his victim's head around to give the host a tongue full kiss.

Back on the bed, Chris was forced to face Topher; "Once upon a time, there was a beautiful host loved by everyone." Topher has begun as he thrust in deep. "And that man was Chris Mclean." Topher added as he spill through him where Chris cringed and released himself as well.

********************************WARNING MAJOR R-18+ END******************************

Morning came too, and restful Chris wakes up in a sweat. "That... what.." He looked around to notice Topher was sleeping beside him. "Oh my god... my job!" He exclaimed as he picks up his cell and dialed his producers.

"Hello!?" He said first as they picked up. "What, what..."

Words were going through and Chris couldn't keep his mouth shut.

"Ratings? Off the roof?! Are you lying to me?"

Chris waited as his producers continued. "To grab adult attention? Is that why the ratings... oh my god. I'm not fired, you're saying?!" Chris continued. "But I was raped by teenagers, don't you think that.. wait what!?"

Chris's face drop. "Ok and constant by the lawsuits and their kids' parents... since when?!"

Again, more mumbled went through as Topher started to lift his eyes open, rubbing his weary eyes gently. He watched as Chris talk over the phone.

"So..I get to keep my job... and I'm getting my second hot tub installed right now... wow... I... that's amazing.. I guess.." With a click, Chris hung up his cell and unexpected someone to hug him from behind.

"That wasn't a spell or a curse.." Chris explained.

"Nope, it's all real. Chris my man." As Topher embraced him from behind.

"All that for the ratings?" Chris questioned him.

"And the two million dollar reward whoever has you, first." Topher added.

"Excuse me?!" Chris exclaimed as his room was once more gotten invaded this time, all the cast members were piling in his rooms. "THE CHALLENGE IS OVER!" Chris screamed as a couple of the contestants jumped onto his bed along side with the 'naked' him and Topher; luckily his bottom half was covered under the blankets. Everyone at least embraced Chris once.

"We know, Chris. It's just we thought you deserved our love for you." Owen explained.

"Considering we convinced the producers to embarrass you with the Cosplay and an idea where everyone wants a piece of you; I thought it was fair considering you always give out your sadist ideas on us."

"Then.. the attempted sexual assaults were fake?" Chris mentioned.

"It should have been." Courtney explained as she gave a dagger glare to Duncan.

"What? I could have done him anytime if there was two million."

"Exactly." Alejandro pointed out backing up Duncan.

"You guys are assholes, you can be sued for that!" Gwen explained as the bad boys rolled their eyes.

"Anyhow, we realized how lonely you were Chris. Because of you, you bought people together, Chuck!" Lindsay explained.

"Wait, how so?"

"By taking our darkest side see the surface, you should have credited me for being the best one here, Chris." Heather explained hoping she could get more out of it.

"In other words, Chris. We all love you!" Geoff exclaimed as he gave the host a huge bear hug.

Chris was stunned as he looked over to Topher.

"We should go out for a date sometime," Topher mentioned as Chris rolled his eyes as he begun to smile.

 _Those stupid kids.._

The End.

Hello everybody! Its been a LONG while but as usual life has it humps and have developed feelings for other shows and fandom but please if you are interested. Look up my tumblr and see what I have been up too:

Other then that, let's hope I have time to write other randoms of fandom and perhaps an actual original novel, I been working on. Bye~~


End file.
